Three Little Worlds
by SisiDraig
Summary: Sequel to FLAMES OF LOVE! Vince tells Howard he loves him but Howard just can't seem to say it back. Rated T to be safe. No bad language!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to (and carries straight on from) Flames of Love.**

**First, I need to apologize to ** **cockenygeezah**** for using the same story title (Flames of Love), I honestly didn't realise. Sorry! **

**Okay, I didn't intend to do a sequel but these summer holidays are boring so far and this website is a boredom killer. Also, I feel I really should apologize for the darkness and angst in this story. I don't know where it all came from (i'm usually so happy :S) . Also attempted rape in first chapter but it's not at all graphic. You can skip to the 2nd chapter and not really miss much of the story as long as you knew it happened. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 2 Chapters because I don't like the first one :D.**

**D/C: Not mine. Although I am working on it and if it all goes to plan I should own Noel Fielding by lunch time tomorrow.**

* * *

Vince led on the double bed looking up at the ceiling, well to where the ceiling would be if it wasn't pitch black. He had been lying awake for hours, unable to sleep. His thoughts wouldn't let him rest and every time he closed his eyes he had a flashback from the night and his mind would start racing all over again.

Vince sat up carefully so as not to disturb the other man and slid out of the bed silently. He stood up and looked over to Howard who was snoring lightly. Just yesterday they'd been best friends and now, well, he didn't know what they were. Lovers? Boyfriends? Just friends who'd made a mistake? It was this thought that terrified Vince the most. The possibility that Howard would wake up full of regret. Vince sighed heavily and crept out of the room.

Naboo and Bollo had been asleep for ages now and Vince didn't want to risk waking them so he slipped into the suit he's been wearing yesterday evening, the one that had made Howard look at him with his eyes full of love, and left the flat quietly. He had no idea where he was going to go at four o clock in the morning. But he needed to do something before he drove himself mad so he decided he's just walk until he saw somewhere that was open.

A few minutes later Vince turned on to a small deserted alleyway and came across a small, a tiny, grubby bar. There was a plump woman with unpleasant features behind the bar and a few hefty men dotted around drinking pints. Vince took a deep breath and walked in. Everyone in the bar turned to look at him, as people usually did when he walked in a bar, but this time it was different. They weren't just looking at him they were eyeing him up like hungry lions. He strode in, more confidently than he felt, and walked up to the bar.

"Can I help you?" asked the plump woman with a strained smile displaying a row of rotting teeth.

Vince stared in horror and stammered "Um, er…j-just a Flirtini please."

"We only got pints here."

"Urgh, beer." Vince said screwing his face up in disgust.

"Aye."

"Could you put some lemonade in it?"

"No. Beer or nothing."

"Fine," surrendered Vince "That'll do I suppose." The woman slammed the pint down on the bar sloping it all over the side of the glass.

"Thanks." smiled Vince uneasily.

"No problem. 4.80 please."

"€4.80?!" Vince shouted before catching himself. "That's a bit steep, isn't it?" he whispered.

"That's what is costs." she sneered

"Right," shuddered Vince "No problem." He stood up to get the money out of his pocket.

'Damn!' he thought. 'No pockets.'

"Look," he said, flashing the woman his most dazzling smile "funny story. Thing is, I haven't got any money…"

"No money, no beer." the woman growled, snatching the glass from Vince's hands and spitting in it.

"Oh, okay." Vince stared in horror "I think I'm going to leave anyway."

"Damn right you will." screeched the woman drinking down the beer. "Get out of my pub." Vince nodded wide eyed and fearful and practically ran from the pub.

Vince walked as quickly as he could up the alleyway it was dark and creepy. Vince kept his head low and hoped he was walking in the right direction.

"Hey! Hey!" came a low voice from behind. Vince sped up.

"Hey, you there. This yours?" Vince, knowing the voice couldn't be talking to anyone else, turned around to see an ugly biker man strolling toward his waving a glittery scarf above his head.

"Yeah." Vince smiled taking the scarf "that's mine. Thanks."

"S'alright love." sneered the biker moving his face very close to Vince's "You can just repay me later."

Vince flinched as the bikers alcohol-stenched breath washed over him

"Sure," Vince said "Maybe I'll buy you a pint."

"Aye, but you've got no money." the biker pointed out as he took a step toward Vince.

"B-but I could get hold of some." Vince stammered, taking a step backward.

"Ah, you don't need money to pay me back" the biker insisted taking Vince's delicate face roughly in his hand. "We could just go back to my house and… see how things go."

"I'm a little tired actually." yawned Vince.

"Awww, bless. Well I've got a bed at my house." the biker said leering at Vince and running a big grubby finger down the smaller mans chest.

"It's okay my place is probably closer" Vince smiled politely taking another step back straight into a wall.

"Nowhere to run now sweet lips." the biker growled as he put his hands on Vince's shoulders slamming him against the wall.

"Yer, I noticed that to" squeaked Vince. The biker pushed himself right up against Vince and began to peel the shiny suit slowly over Vince's shoulders

"Umm, you do know I'm a guy right?"

"What?" exclaimed the biker stopping suddenly and taking a step back to better his victim. For a moment Vince thought he'd got away with it and then: "In that case you'll have to turn round." Vince felt himself thrown face first against the damp wall.

"Please don't" whimpered Vince, as the biker bit hard into his shoulder breaking the skin and stripped the suit down to reveal his bare torso. "Just leave me alone please."

"Ah come on." breathed the biker "Look at you. You've taken it up the arse before."

"Please. Go away."

"I don't think so sweetheart." came the growl. Vince felt the remainder his suit being ripped away from him leaving him completely exposed. He could feel the damp, darkness of the alleyway closing in around him and the presence of the biker breathing heavily on the back of his neck. Vince closed his eyes tight, any second now…

"Hey, what do you think your doing?"

"What's it look like granddad?" came the irritated voice of the biker. The cold air on Vince's back told him his aggressor had moved.

"Let him go."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll have me to deal with."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'll have you know I'm a black belt in jazzersise, sir."

Vince was unable to silence his groan of despair.

"and what are you going to do with your black belt in jazzersise?" sneered the biker.

"Nothing." Howard replied coolly "but have you met by friend Bollo?"

"ROAR!" Bollo bellowed jumping out from behind a wall and beating his chest furiously.

"Oh crap!" screamed the biker and took off down the alleyway as quick as his fat legs would carry him.

Vince collapsed to the ground cold, shaking and naked, his thin body covered in goose pimples. He was too exhausted and terrified to cry, instead he just sat limply hugging his knees tight to his chest.

"Oh Vince." sighed Howard putting his jacket around Vince's shaking shoulders and wrapping a blanket around his waste. "Let's get you home shall we." Vince nodded weakly as Bollo scooped him up in his big furry arms and carried him carefully back to the flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Howard woke up to the sound of Vince screaming.

"No! Get away from me! Get away! Please. Leave me alone. No, no. Go away!" Howard ran quickly from his own bedroom and raced to Vince's bedside. Vince was thrashing round, writhing and squirming, lashing out at imaginary attackers. His face was contorted with fear as he screamed.

"Get away. Please. Please don't." Howard watched on completely helpless.

He reached out and placed a soothing hand on Vince's shoulder but quickly removed it as the sleeping man winced in pain. It was then that Howard noticed the deep teeth marks imbedded in Vince's shoulder. Howard heaved a heavy sigh

"Shhhhhhhhh." he said gently "Vince, shhhhhh. It's okay."

To his surprise Vince's erratic movements lessened and Howard was able to sit on the bed. He ran his fingers through Vince's sweaty hair and brushing it away from his face. Howard thought he looked so beautiful.

"Why would anyone wanna hurt you, eh?" Howard could feel warm tears building up behind his eyes.

"Get away!" Vince voice pleaded, his voice so soft and panic-stricken that it broke Howard's heart.

"Oh Vince," he sighed "I'm so sorry you had to go through all this and after we had such a great night too."

"Howard, you saved my life."

Howard looked down cursing himself for waking the smaller man but Vince was still asleep talking to a dream Howard.

"You saved my life. You're my hero Howard."

'Hero Howard' he smiled he liked the sound of that.

"I love you Howard."

'Woah there, you what now?' He knew Vince had joked about them being in love last night, but he wasn't sure he was ready to declare his undying love for Vince. He thought they were going to wait and see what developed, take things slowly, although… how much slower could they possibly take it? They'd been friends since they were born and had remained friends through everything, now they'd finally given in to their most burning desire, why wait any longer?

Howard gazed down lovingly at Vince's sleeping face. He looked peaceful now. The nightmare seemed to have ended, although Howard felt in reality it had only just begun. He took another look at the slowly forming bruise on Vince's shoulder before lying down as best he could. He placed strong arm around the sleeping mans shoulders hoping that it would in someway protect Vince from his nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**D/C: Still not mine. (My plan failed dismally :) lol.**

* * *

Vince woke up unusually early the next morning. He blinked his eyes into focus, trying to remember why his shoulder hurt so much and why he had a horrible anxious feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He was then made very aware of a body behind him and the arm that penned him in. 'oh god.' thought Vince as the horrific memories of the incident came flooding back 'he's here.' He threw an elbow at the sleeping man behind him, catching him hard in the stomach.

"OW!" growled Howard waking up with a start and clutching at his sore stomach. As soon as the arm released him, Vince jumped up ran from the room screaming "Help, help!".

It took Howard a few moments to work out what had just happened. He got up groggily, rubbed his bleary eyes and staggered painfully around the flat nursing his stomach.

"Vince?" he called gently. "Vince, where are you?"

It didn't take Howard long to find the smaller man, huddled in the corner of the bathroom bawling his eyes out and shaking furiously.

"Vince?" Howard said softly "You okay?"

"Yeah," Vince snivelled

"Don't lie to me." Howard said softly putting his hand on Vince's arm.

"I'm sorry." Vince sniffed grabbing Howard's hand and staring intensely at it him with his blue eyes, big and apologetic. "I didn't mean to elbow you. I thought you were…you know…" he trailed off.

"I know." Howard reassured him kneeling down "Just try not to think about it."

"I _am_ trying." wept Vince "but I can't think of anything else."

"It's okay. You're safe now."

"I know that. I _know_ I'm safe but I don't feel safe."

"Oh Vince." Howard said apologetically throwing his arms around the smaller man. "You should never have gone through that."

Vince buried his head in the crook of Howard's arm and Howard cradled him like a small child kissing him gently on the forehead. So gently Vince wasn't sure that he hadn't imagined it.

"Do you know what?" Vince hiccoughed, drying his tears desperately with his hands.

"What?"

"Yesterday evening, with you, was the best night of my life. I'm so stupid for ruining it."

"You're not stupid." soothed Howard.

"Yes, I am. If I hadn't gone for a walk I would never have got myself into that situation."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Vince said firmly "And he only followed me because he thought I was a woman. If I didn't wear these stupid clothes it wouldn't have been a problem."

"Vince don't be daft."

"I'm not! If I dress up like a futuristic prostitute that's how people are going to treat me. I brought it on myself."

"No!" Howard said shaking Vince's shoulders firmly. "Look at me. Vince, look at me. You did not bring this on yourself, you hear. You are not to blame."

"But…"

"But nothing." interrupted Howard brushing Vince's hair away from his tearstained face. "You're perfect, just the way you are. Don't you dare change!" Vince looked at the floor. "Vince. Look at me." insisted Howard "I love you just the way you are."

At that a coy smile invaded Vince's pointed features "You what me?" he grinned.

"Um… nothing." Howard cleared his throat.

"Did you say you loved me?"

"No, definitely not. I care about you a lot. Well obviously, last night proves that but I'm certainly not in love. Not yet."

"I love you." Vince said shyly.

"You do?" asked Howard slightly taken aback."Yeah. Contrary to what you believe. I don't sleep with just anyone."

"Well… no of course not."

"I love you Howard."

"umm, yes… look, I should go and open the up shop. You going to be okay?" Vince nodded failing to hide his disappointment "It might be a good idea if you join me in a bit too." Howard added "It'll be good for you to get out of the flat."

"No. I don't wanna see people. What if _he__'__s_ there?"

"He wont be there."

"Yes, but…"

"Vince, he won't be there. I promise."

Vince nodded again but he didn't look convinced. Howard placed a soft kiss on his head and left him to get dressed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! **

**Don't forget to review, i'd love to hear what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Howard sat behind the counter drinking tea and leafing through one of the hundreds of spell books Naboo had in the shop. He'd just settled down to read 'Unicorn or a Horse with a Corneto stuck to it's head: How to tell the difference.' when he heard the sound of shuffling footsteps behind him.

Howard spun round on the chair. The shock of what he saw made Howard choke on his tea.

"Alright?" Vince said quietly.

"Yer" spluttered Howard "I'm fine. Are _you_ alright?"

"Yer. I'm fine."

"Is that 'fine' code for 'I'm not at all fine and I look like a berk'."

"I don't look like a berk." Vince insisted "I just fancy a change of clothes."

Howard looked at Vince's baggy jeans and sensible shoes, his knitted jumper and short hair, (That's right, _short_ hair) and replied

"You're not kidding. What have you done to yourself?"

"I'm trying to look more like a man." explained Vince holding his arms out as though to show off his new clothes. "This is your jumper."

"Take it off."

"What?"

"Take it off. You can't wear my clothes. It's ridiculous. And where did you get those jeans?"

"Ummm, car boot sale."

"What!?" exclaimed Howard nearly passing out with shock.

"Car boot sale."

"Since when have you bought clothes from a car boot sale."

Vince shrugged.

"Vince, this is ridiculous. I thought we agreed you weren't going to change who you are. Go and put your normal clothes on and maybe find a wig or something. You still got your old hair in that box?"

"I don't wanna wear my own clothes. These are comfy. And I like my new hair."

"hmmm." said Howard sceptically "I tell you what, just take my jumper off."

"why?"

"it's disturbing."

"Fine." Vince said huffily pulling the jumper over his head.

"What is _that_?!" Howard almost shouted as Vince's shirt was revealed.

"It's a sensible _mans_ shirt."

"It's beige!"

"That's a good colour, goes with everything and never draws attention."

"You hate beige."

"No, I _used_ to hate beige."

"Is that mine as well?" Howard asked indicating the shirt.

"No, I bought it."

"Where from, a car boot sale?"

"No," Vince said looking at his feet.

"Then where?"

"…"

"Vince."

"Charity shop."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Vince."

"No you're not. Vince wouldn't be seen dead in a charity shop. In fact Vince is allergic to charity shops. He gets too close and his hands go all big.

"No they don't" replied Vince hands hidden firmly behind his back.

"Anyway," continued Howard "You can't wear beige, you're Vince Noir, Rock and Roll Star."

"Not anymore. Now, I'm Vince Noir wearer of beige."

"That doesn't rhyme."

"and..?"

"Meaning that it doesn't suit you."

"Howard Moon - Fat Baboon. That rhymes. Doesn't mean it suits you."

"You're an idiot." grinned Howard shaking his head lovingly. Vince smiled back and took his seat at Howard's side.

The two men sat for a while, neither knowing what to say. Now and again catching each others eyes and smiling bashfully.

"I love you." said Vince suddenly.

"W-what?" stammered Howard with uneasy shock "I mean... I know you do."

Vince frowned. "Why wont you say it back?"

"I, I… I can't."

"But…"

"Don't Vince." Howard warned trying to make himself look busy by shuffling some papers.

"But…"

"Leave it." Howard groaned shuffling his papers louder.

"But Howard…" protested Vince again. "I don't understand. Maybe it's because I'm not as clever as you. I don't write poetry and I don't read books. I don't understand jazz or enjoy watching seven hour documentaries on BBC 4. But this. This makes no sense to me."

"What doesn't?"

"This whole situation. That candle tells me you love me. Naboo has told me you love me. We sleep together. I tell you I love you. And you, you say nothing back. Did last night mean nothing to you?" asked Vince as solitary tear started to make it's way down his cheek.

"Of course it did." Howard said feeling horrified "It meant everything to me. _You_ mean everything to me."

"Then tell me you love me." urged Vince fighting hard to keep the desperation out of his voice. "It's all I need to hear."

"I-I, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry Vince, I just find too it hard to say."

"I find 'phiso- philo- philisolo- philosophical' hard to say. Naboo finds 'sausages' hard to say and Bollo… well... he finds most words hard to say. But even he can manage 'I love you'" Vince retorted angrily

"Vince, that's not what I meant. I'm just afraid of saying it."

"Why?"

"I, I… I've just never said it before."

"Well, I've never _meant_ it before."

"And that, is my problem. You're so flighty. You flit around on the breeze of fashion so what happens when I go 'out of fashion', eh?"

"Oh Howard, don't be silly. You've never been in fashion." Vince reassured him kindly.

"Thanks." Howard said sarcastically.

"Wh-"

Howard held up a hand to stop him. "Look Vince," he said slowly as though every word caused him pain "I've never heard the words 'I love you' said with a good outcome."

"What are you talking about?" scorned Vince tearfully.

"When I was little, my parents, they never said it to each other. Or to me. In fact, the only time I ever heard the word 'love' in my house was when my dad told my mum he was in love with our maid, Shelia. Then he jumped in the car and drove off. My mum chased him all the way down the road screaming 'I love you' at the top of her voice. But it didn't do her any good. We never saw him again. My mum went into a terrible depression after that. I grew up without a dad and my mum became clinically depressed because of this so called 'love'. So forgive me if the words 'I love you' don't exactly conjure up the best memories for me. I made a promise to myself that when I fell in love it would be forever." Howard finished almost aggressively.

"Well, I don't intend for this to be a short term thing." Vince retorted looking offended.

"I know. But what if I say it and I lose you it would just be too painful. I'm sorry, you're too impulsive for a long term relationship. You've never stuck with anything for more than a week. You never know what you want."

"I do. I do know what I want. I want you. I've never wanted anything so much in my life." Vince felt his love for Howard burning inside his heart. It was so strong, he felt as though he was physically hurting and Howard's coldness was tearing him apart. Howard looked at Vince and could see how distressed he was.

"Don't look so upset, Vince." he said softly.

"But I feel upset."

Howard sighed deeply. He was sick of this conversation now. Howard knew Vince was feeling vulnerable but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't bring himself to say it. There were too many bad memories and he was too petrified of having his heart broken.

The men had been sat in relative silence for close to an hour. Vince was sulking slightly, now and again making a big over-exaggerated gestures of boredom and sighing loudly. Howard chose to ignore him and flicked through a magazine thoughtlessly before tossing it to the floor by his feet.

"Vince, can you pass me that book please?"

Vince didn't move.

"Vince! Book?"

Vince still didn't move. He was staring wide eyed out of the shop window. Howard followed his gaze and saw the looming figure of a large man advancing towards the door.

"Ahhhhh." screeched Vince and scampered up the stairs in a flurry of panic and tears.

--

The man opened the shop door and entered. He was big, jolly looking with long grey hair tied in a ponytail.

"Good morning." he bellowed cheerily

"Mornin'" said Howard eyes darting from the man to the stairs and back again. He was desperate to go and see Vince but his job came first. No, that can't be right. His job can't possibly come first.

"I'm sorry." said Howard watching the jolly man browsing through the antique book cases. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I've got to shut the shop."

"But, I'm just looking for a new…"

"Yer, I know… life sucks. Leave!" Howard knew he was being rude but he quite simply didn't care.

"But, I…"

"Out!" Howard as good as pushed the man through the door. He turned the lock and ran up the stairs two at a time.

* * *

**I just thought i'd mention it usually takes me a good 5-10 attempts to say philosophical, which is why it's the word Vince struggles with. Luckily for me (and for my made-up version of Vince) it's not a word that comes up in conversation often - in less i'm discussing words that are hard to say. Just thought i'd give you the explanation behind why Vince was unable to say it.**

Thanks for reading.  
Don't forget to review, or don't, whatever floats your boat.  
xx


	5. Chapter 5

Vince was sobbing his heart out led face down on his bed.

"It wasn't him." Howard said quietly from the door. Surprisingly, this only served to make Vince sob harder. "Vince, please stop crying… Vince, come on. I don't know what to say. You know I'm no good at all this emotional stuff."

"You don't say." come the muffled response.

"Well, that's exactly what we _don__'__t_ need at a time like this, sarcasm."

"Shut-up!" screamed Vince narrowly missing Howard's head as he launched the alarm clock in his direction.

"Watch it." gasped Howard the colour draining from his face. "Look, do you think that maybe you should talk to a doctor, or a physiatrist or even Naboo?"

Vince shook his head ferociously.

"Vince, a terrible thing has happened to you…"

"I know" sobbed Vince "I've fallen in love with a man who can't say 'I love you'." And with that Vince stood up, pushed past Howard and ran out of the flat.

--

Howard gave chase. He sprinted down the stairs, out the front door and down the street until he found Vince. He was stood completely motionless on the corner of the pavement. As Howard approached he could hear Vince gasping frantically for breath. He was clutching at his chest, eyes wide and fearful. All the colour had drained from his face except for his bloodshot eyes.

"Vince," Howard said softly, placing a gentle hand on Vince's shoulder. Vince clutched at the hand violently making Howard jump. He could feel Vince trembling and put his free arm around the small mans shoulders.

"Come on, Let's go home." he said, gently encouraging Vince in the direction of the flat. Vince followed obediently, nails digging painfully into Howard's hand but he hardly felt it.

Howard led him slowly upstairs and sat him down on the sofa.

"NABOO!" he yelled. "Naboo! Help! Vince is having some sort of panic attack."

"Head between legs" bellowed Bollo storming in from down the hall and pushing Vince's head roughly towards the floor.

"Careful Bollo." scorned Howard rubbing Vince's shoulders trying desperately to warm him up. "Get him a blanket or something. Naboo! NABOO! Quick! I need your help!" Naboo strolled in from the kitchen with a bottle of bubbling bright green liquid.

"Here, get him to drink that."

"What is it?" asked Howard peering as the liquid starting to bubble.

"Tears of a unicorn, beak of eagle and feathers of a dodo."

"Did dodo's have feathers?"

"Just get him to drink it!" snapped Naboo as the liquid gurgled and popped. "Quickly."

Howard handed the bottle to Vince and watched him carefully as he downed it in one and fell asleep.

"Right," smiled Naboo give him a few minutes and he'll be fine. "He may be a little bit forgetful though."

"How forgetful?"

"He wont remember anything about the last few days."

"What?" asked Howard tears in his eyes. "So, he's not gonna remember anything about us."

"No, he'll forget it all. Sorry Howard."

"Bu-"

"You want the real Vince back don't you?"

"Yes." admitted Howard

"Then this is the best scenario. You'll get Vince back."

"That's a twisted kind of fate. I get Vince back and lose him, all at the same time." Howard heaved a heavy sigh as Vince's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Howard!" he said drowsily looking around. "Why are we all sat on the sofa?"

"Ummm, we were just watching a film and you fell asleep."

"Oh yer." grinned Vince. "I remember."

Naboo smiled "He'll say that a lot."

"Vincey," smiled Bollo "You owe me €10"

"Oh year, I remember." said Vince handing over the money. Howard shook his head disapprovingly

"Ape's gotta eat." growled Bollo as some sort of weak explanation.

--

A few days later Vince was back to his happy normal self. He was wearing sparkly outfits and moaning incessantly about the state of his hair.

"Do you realise it's going to take me six months to get it back to the way it was?" he moaned to Howard as he checked his reflection in the mirror at the back of the shop.

"Yes." groaned Howard "You've told me 138 times this morning."

"Have I?" grinned Vince "I forgot."

"Yeah," sighed Howard. "I know"

These last couple of days had been really hard for Howard. He'd had to go back to pretending nothing had happened between them, that they were just friends and nothing more. Naboo had warned him not to mention the night they'd spent together or any other suggestion of a relationship between them in case it triggered off all his other memories. So Howard had just had to accept that things just weren't meant to be. Although, at the back of his mind he couldn't help plotting ways to win Vince all over again.

* * *

**The end. lol**

**Thinking of doing a sequel where Howard tries/manages to get Vince back. I'm not sure I can leave them apart. It's too cruel. It's like someone on this site said Howard and Vince ARE meant to be (contrary to what Howard thinks at the end of this story). Let me know what you think.**

**xx**


End file.
